


Aplausos

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escuchar las canciones de Blue Rose no era lo mismo que escuchar a Karina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aplausos

Barnaby todavía tenía sus dudas sobre si Kotetsu tenía o no algún verdadero conocimiento sobre música, mas era evidente que tenía razón en lo que se refería a Karina.

Escuchar a Karina cantando en el bar, con una audiencia que apenas le prestaba atención, no era lo mismo que escuchar a Blue Rose, la popular ídolo que todos aclamaban sin importar lo que hiciera.

Las canciones de Blue Rose eran artificiales y con un ritmo pegajoso pero repetitivo, hechas para que cualquiera pudiera cantarlas y para que se vendieran como pan caliente y fuesen olvidadas con igual rapidez. Aun así, las canciones que Karina elegía para cantar y las pocas creaciones que había mostrado esa noche rebosaban de sentimiento y aprovechaban lo mejor de su voz.

Si Barnaby quisiese criticarla, solo mencionaría que su técnica para tocar el piano necesitaba ser pulida, mas después de escucharla cantar eso era lo último que tenía en mente.

En el momento en que Karina tocó la última nota de su última canción de la noche, Barnaby comenzó a aplaudir.

Ella se lo merecía y verla reaccionar con alegría, seguida de sorpresa al ver quién la estaba aplaudiendo antes que nadie y una pizca de bochorno visible en sus mejillas, hacía que quisiese sorprenderla así de nuevo.

Sin duda volvería al mismo bar a escucharla y la próxima vez la felicitaría no solo con un aplauso sino también con un ramo de flores, solo para ver si reaccionaba de la misma forma.


End file.
